


O Burning Star

by ArlenianChronicles



Series: Of Maedhros and the Twin Princes of Doriath [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I wrote the song first, Not Beta Read, Songs, Then I thought I'd write a fic for it, it's because the song is more important lol, so if it feels rushed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/pseuds/ArlenianChronicles
Summary: It is time for the twins to leave Amon Ereb. There are many things to say on both sides, but no way to articulate them properly. That is, until Elurin finds the beginnings of a song in Maglor's study.Set in my AU, In Elin Gelebrin, where Maedhros saves the twins after the Second Kinslaying.
Relationships: Amras & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Eluréd (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Elurín (Tolkien), Maglor | Makalaurë & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien)
Series: Of Maedhros and the Twin Princes of Doriath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488278
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82





	1. I and II

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, I wrote the song first and then decided to write a fic for it. This is set in my main AU, not the time-travel one which I'm currently working on. But maybe it could be ;)

It was in Maglor’s study that Elurín found the song.

A sheaf of papers were strewn across the desk, blotched and streaked with inky music notes. Elurín brushed them away, surfacing a book with a worn, leather cover. Maglor had asked him to fetch it; he was in one of his composing moods again and needed his notebook in the music room.

He was composing more and more ever since Maedhros made the decision to let the twins go. Elurín’s hands trembled as he picked up the book. It was full of loose parchment, some crumpled and yellowing, others ivory and flat. Elurín had seen some of Maglor’s newer compositions in the past few days – songs of stars, of brothers lost, of deeds despicable.

 _What song is he working on now?_ Elurín mused glumly. Perhaps it was the song of the Noldor again, though Maglor claimed that it was hardly a song at this stage.

 _It is merely a few verses thrown about,_ he had said. _Nothing concrete, or even singable._

Elurín believed that Maglor was the only one to make even the worst song singable. Many times he and Eluréd had watched Maglor do just that, laughing at the silly verses and attempting to make their own corrections. Elurín smiled at the memory, but it soon slipped from his face as he remembered Maedhros’ words.

_It is time. You cannot stay here for much longer. I have sent word to Sirion –_

_And you will depart by the beginning of next month._

Elurín’s eyes stung. A part of him knew it was bound to happen eventually; Maedhros would never let them stay for as long as they wanted. Elurín and Eluréd had trained as much as they could, and had much skills as they needed to survive. It was too risky to remain in Amon Ereb with the Fëanorians. 

Eventually they would go to Sirion, find the survivors of Doriath, and reunite with their long lost sister, Elwing.

And yet … Elurín did not want to go. Was this not his home, his shelter? How could Maedhros give them the announcement so suddenly? Why had he not discussed it with them first?

 _Because,_ a small voice said in his mind, _you would have argued with him. And his mind will not be changed either way._

Anger coiled in Elurín’s gut, and he impatiently brushed his tears away. His knuckles were white as he gripped the notebook. _How could you do this, Adar? To me and Eluréd?_

Eluréd had not responded to Maedhros’ decision as quietly as Elurín had. First he shouted, then he sulked, refusing to speak with their adar, even during mealtimes. 

Amras was also quiet these days. He had helped the twins pack away their robes for the upcoming journey, and then he had held them close and kissed their faces. Elurín remembered how Amras’ shoulders had trembled, breath fluttering against his silver-white hair.

He took a deep breath, sighing heavily. He should not dally around. Maglor was waiting.

As Elurín lifted the book to his chest, an ivory sheaf slipped out from the pages and settled onto the table. Elurín picked the sheaf up to replace it, yet he paused, looking over the inked words. They were written in Maglor’s elegant script.

The first sentence read: M̶a̶i̶t̶i̶m̶o̶’̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶g̶

Under it were a few other attempts at a title, but all scratched out. The only one left was, _A P̶a̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶G̶i̶f̶t̶_ _Message for the Twins._

Below this title were chunks of text. Elurín inhaled sharply as he read them:

_O silver stars,_

_With shimmering light,_

_You shine upon my face tonight._

_This man who stands here_

_Stained by deeds_

_That I would keep you_

_Safe from._

_I’ve watched you grow_

_With all the pride_

_And love that I could give_

_To you, and yet_

_You see the fear I hold_

_Within me._

_Despite the strength they say I wield,_

_I cannot always be your shield_

_From such a ruthless world as this._

_The darkness north,_

_The darkness here,_

_It shadows us and follows you_

_So closely._

After this came a scrawled note: _Nothing else? Refuses to tell me more._

Elurín stared at the sheaf. This was Maglor’s writing for certain, but the verses … It must be Maedhros’ words. Elurín’s lower lip trembled as he read them over again. _Oh, Adar …_

His chest tightened until his breath came out in heaving sobs. Elurín let himself weep for a quiet moment, then straightened and tried to steady himself. None of his tears had fallen on the parchment, thank goodness. He did not want to ruin the letters.

Once he had calmed, Elurín looked at it anew. The ink and parchment appeared fresh. Was this one of the new songs that Maglor was working on?

And his note - _Refuses to tell me more._ That must refer to Maedhros. From that, Elurín could only guess that the song was indeed unfinished. But if Maedhros refused to consult with him, it would not be finished at all. Why did he refuse? Was this not a gift, a message for Elurín and Eluréd?

A light breeze from the open window ruffled Elurín hair, and he shook himself. He must not stay here over long, or Maglor would wonder where he was! 

He glanced back at the parchment he held. An idea came to him, and as quick as he could, he took a quill and a fresh sheaf from a nearby stack, and copied down the verses. Then he replaced the original in the notebook, folded the copy and tucked it in his robes, and hurried out of the study.

* * *

Eluréd frowned as he read the verses, in the safety of their bedchamber. “Is that it?” he asked after finishing. “Are you sure Adar wrote this?”

“I think Maedhros gave the words,” Elurín said, “but Maglor wrote it to fit a song.”

“Hmm.” Eluréd looked over the verses again. “Where is the rest?” He flipped the parchment over, but there was nothing on the back.

“It is all I could find,” Elurín explained, and he told his brother of Maglor’s small note.

Eluréd tossed the parchment away in disgust. “So he would rather tell it to us in _song_ than to our faces!”

“You have not been easy to find these days,” Elurín pointed out, albeit quietly. He went over and picked up the parchment, folded it carefully, and laid it on their bedside table.

Eluréd did not reply. Sighing, Elurín sat next to him on the edge of his bed. “Did you not like the song?”

“It is hardly a song,” Eluréd muttered. “It has no melody.”

“I thought I saw Maglor attempting to make one this afternoon,” Elurín offered. “He was looking at the original parchment, I am sure of it.”

“Hmph. The lyrics are unfinished.”

Elurín bit his lip, looking down at his hands. He had hoped that Eluréd’s hurts might be eased by the verses – by Maedhros’ own words – but it did not seem so. If only the song was more complete, with more of their adar’s reasoning … If only … 

Elurín gasped. “Eluréd! What if we added our own verses?”

Eluréd’s brow furrowed at him. “You mean …” Then his gaze cleared, and he appeared to consider the idea deeply. “But what if Maglor finishes it before we can?”

“I doubt he will. Adar does not want to speak of it. Come! We can work on it now!”

He fetched a fresh piece of parchment and a quill, and together he and Eluréd worked on their own verses deep into the night. A tension seeped from Elurín’s shoulders as he poured his heart into the words on the page, eager to give in to all the feelings and thoughts he had kept inside since that fateful day.

_O burning star,_

_Who shines so red,_

_We hear your cry and feel your woe._

_Danger always followed us_

_From caverns deep_

_To fortress tall,_

_And even when we stand with you,_

_We sense it_

_Hovering._

_The words that drove you forth to war,_

_To spill the blood of those who_

_Kept your Jewels from you,_

_It haunts us well_

_And daily._

_Even more what haunts us now:_

_That you might send us far from there_

_Which has become_

_A home to us:_

_Where harp is strung with solemn tune,_

_The stone so cold despite the hearth,_

_And all the warmth that we can find_

_Is from your own_

_Embraces._

_There now, Adar, Maglor,_ he thought. _The song is a little more complete now._

The next day, Elurín went to Maglor’s study and found the notebook on his desk, with the original parchment of verses inside. Elurín brought out a folded piece of parchment and slipped it under the cover.

With that done, he departed.


	2. III and IV

Despite checking the notebook daily – when Maglor was not around, of course – Elurín found nothing new with the song. Had Maglor even seen their own verses tucked away in his book? There was no mention of it during mealtimes, or even during their musical sessions. Eluréd grew moody again, shedding tears only when he thought nobody was looking. Even then, Elurín knew that his brother did not mind being seen by him. They had grown up together, laughed together, cried together, shared painful experiences together. This moment in their life was yet another one, and they would stay together through it all.

It was just under three weeks that they were due to depart for Sirion. Time slipped by, and Elurín tried to hold onto each day, but they all slipped through his fingers like sand. He did not want to go. He did not …

He wiped a tear from his cheek.

Maedhros remained ever-present, despite Elurín’s whirl of emotions towards him, despite Eluréd’s anger. Elurín was sure that their adar was with them, but whenever he looked back on the day’s events, it seemed that Maedhros was not in his memory as much as he should. Was it duty that kept him away? Or was it Elurín and Eluréd’s attempts to stay far from him in wrath?

Guilt rattled in his chest. It was only a week since Maedhros had made the announcement. A week of gloom and fury and tears and betrayal, and longing. Elurín wanted to run to Maedhros and hold him. He wanted to stay.

He knew, deep inside, that nothing could be changed about what was going to happen.

* * *

On the fourth day of checking, Elurín stepped into Maglor’s study. The notebook sat on the table, as usual, and Elurín flipped it open with not much expectation. Perhaps Maglor had seen their verses and thought them childish and silly. Perhaps he had shown them to Maedhros, and Maedhros turned it away. Perhaps …

Elurín blinked. There was a new piece of parchment tucked into the book, one that was not there the day before. Written upon it he recognized Maedhros’ section, and after it was …

The twins’ section of verses.

Elurín’s heart pounded. Had Maglor copied their verses down? They were written in his script for certain, and Elurín could not find the sheaf that he and Eluréd had written on.

More surprising were the chunks of text following his and Eluréd’s section. Elurín read them slowly, carefully, and his hands trembled.

_O silver stars,_

_You must know now_

_How deeply you can wound my heart._

_To see you walk away from me_

_Is more than I can bear,_

_And yet_

_The thought of losing you_

_To darkness deep_

_Is such a blade within my chest._

_My brothers I have seen depart,_

_And cousins too! I feel their loss_

_For dearly I_

_Still hold them._

_You brought a spark into my life_

_As brilliant as Varda's gems._

_Please hark my words_

_O silver stars!_

_I do not wish to see your light_

_Extinguished by_

_My oversight._

Elurín copied the new verses down, writing so fast that the ink splattered upon the page at times, and hurried to bring it to Eluréd.

* * *

“The nerve of him!” Eluréd exclaimed, eyes blazing. “We are hurting _him?_ Elurín – give me that quill!”

Elurín watched over his brother’s shoulder as Eluréd scribbled down his verses. How furiously he wrote! “Careful now,” Elurín said, almost in a whisper. “Try not to damage the quill!”

Once Eluréd finished, Elurín looked it over, adding a few changes here and there to keep the rhythm. Yet it was still all in Eluréd’s voice, and Elurín could not help but feel a strain of grim satisfaction at his brother’s words.

_O burning star_

_Of many points_

_We hark your words but feel remiss_

_If we do not remind you of_

_Our losses._

_You hurt us deeply, do you know?_

_Of course you do_

_For we did throw_

_A-many tears and wounding words_

_Against your heart_

_So long ago._

_And yet it feels like yesterday_

_That we spoke of that fateful night,_

_But surely you have not_

_Forgotten_

_What you took_

_And now shall take._

_You stole our home, our family,_

_The life that we were born to lead,_

_Which we have not let slip from mind_

_And never shall_

_We do so._

_You let us stay, you held us close,_

_And though you promised us your love,_

_You mean to send us far away;_

_Another family now to tear_

_Away from us._

Elurín still felt satisfied even as he slipped the parchment into Maglor’s notebook the next day.


	3. V and VI

A whole week passed before Elurín saw any change in the notebook’s contents.

During that time, Eluréd exploded at Maedhros, no longer able to hold everything in. Despite being present, Elurín could hardly remember what had been said, shouted, and cried. He only had a distant, blurry impression. He could hardly say it was worse than when they had learned of the truth of Doriath, but he was certain it was just as bad.

Amras held them closer as their day of departure came nearer. Maglor held them closer, singing songs and lullabies, even the silly ones. Elurín held them back, knowing he would regret it deeply if he did not. 

Eluréd seemed to realize this as well, for despite his fury at them, he held them back as tightly as he could.

Maedhros seemed to slip from their grasps. What was happening to Elurín’s memory? Surely his adar had held him and kissed him, but why could he not picture it clearly?

At the end of that week, Elurín hurried into Maglor’s study and flipped the notebook open, searching anxiously. _Do not let us go without a word, Adar. The song must be finished. Do not let us go empty._

And there he saw it. A fresh page with all the sections written down in Maglor’s hand. And below them all, a new section:

_Beloved star_

_Of silver bright,_

_Never could I make this right._

_For proper penance I would give_

_If I had time_

_To give it._

_I’ve hurt you deeply, this I know,_

_As surely as the_

_Valacirca_

_Shining in the sky above:_

_A challenge to the dark up north_

_And mem’ry of the Judge’s Doom_

_Proclaimed upon the Noldorin_

_That I cannot_

_Escape from._

_With each beat of my wretched heart_

_I promise you,_

_For this is true,_

_I never will stop loving you._

_My foster sons, my silver stars,_

_Who graced me with_

_Forgiveness and_

_Much more that I did not deserve,_

_Remember now what I shall say:_

_Lands and lakes may keep us ‘part,_

_From western coast_

_To eastern range,_

_E’en Halls of Mandos_

_And the Void,_

_But always shall I treasure you._

_For neither distance nor my Oath_

_Will ever ease the deep regard_

_I hold for you._

A warmth spread through Elurín’s chest, and he held the parchment close to him for a long moment, reading the verses over until he memorized them fully.

* * *

“Look, Eluréd,” Elurín said later, holding out the copy of Maedhros’ new verses. “It is Adar’s response to you.”

Eluréd read it, shoulders slumped and eyes lined with weariness. He said nothing once he was finished, merely setting the parchment down on his lap. His fingers traced the words written there.

“Eluréd?” Elurín asked softly.

His brother exhaled slowly. “You can write the next one,” he murmured. “There is nothing good in me to give.”

“That is not so,” Elurín said, wrapping his arms about his brother’s shoulders. “You spoke truly, and Adar understands. He would not want false, assuring words. We have always spoken the truth to each other, have we not?”

Eluréd only hummed in reply, leaning his head against Elurín’s shoulder.

“Here, I will write the next one,” Elurín said, and so he did while Eluréd watched. Once he was finished, Eluréd read it over, and nodded. A spark shone in his eyes.

_O burning star,_

_Most loved Adar,_

_Your words shall make my poor heart weep._

_And yet it is our Doom, I see,_

_That we cannot remain_

_With you_

_Forever._

_Your Oath will call you far away_

_Where we cannot_

_Go with you,_

_But_

_You shall not go before I speak,_

_Before I’ve had a chance to give_

_My blessings:_

_My hopes that you will not stray far,_

_That peace will find you in the end,_

_And that we may be_

_Reunited_

_By grace of Valar and All-Father._

_So I shall turn to those great Powers_

_For though they listen not to you,_

_O Noldo lord_

_And Kinslayer,_

_To us they still have list’ning ears._

_For Sindar princes we are named_

_And not to be_

_Forgotten._

_My voice I lift up to the West:_

A Elbereth Gilthoniel!

_Let them hear what I shall speak!_

_For though the stars shine cold for those_

_Who turned against the West, I say_

_That two stars still_

_Shine bright above_

_The eldest of the Fire Spirit!_

_O burning star_

_Who loves us so,_

_Whatever may take place from now,_

_Do not forget us as you go,_

_For we will not_

_Forget you._


	4. VII and VIII

The fortress deepened in gloom as the final week arrived, yet Elurín felt … lighter. Looser, perhaps, than he did before. He checked Maglor’s notebook for more verses, but found none, though halfway through the week he found a small slip of parchment. On it was a small verse, written in Eluréd's hand:

_ O burning star,  _

_ I spoke in wrath, _

_ Bringing forth the memories _

_ That pain us all _

_ So deeply. _

There were a few wrinkled patches on the parchment where tears might have fallen and dried. Elurín smiled sadly and closed the notebook.

* * *

The next day, there was a new section:

_ Beloved star, _

_ There is no need _

_ To give a reason for your words. _

_ I understand _

_ I truly do, _

_ And I shall never _

_ Blame you. _

_ My mem’ry of you two will stay _

_ As clear as day, so blue above, _

_ And brightness of your love _

_ I’ll keep _

_ Within me. _

When Elurín brought a copy of it to Eluréd, his brother looked over the latest verse for a long moment. His gaze was soft, and his frown was gone.

"I think," he began, "that the song is finished. There is nothing else to say, is there?"

"I do not know what else to say," Elurín confessed. "But what if Adar has something more?"


	5. The Finished Song

It turned out that Maedhros indeed had something more to give them, though not what they expected. A few days before their departure, Maglor gave them a new song to play, one that Elurín did not recognize.

"It is a new composition," Maglor explained, eyes twinkling. "Go on, try it!"

There were no lyrics, so it was back to simple vocalizing. Eluréd sang the melody and Elurín harmonized. They mastered the song quickly; it was a simple tune, but soft and wavering, like the burbling of a stream in summer, and Elurín swayed in time with the music.

“That was excellent,” Maglor said once they were done. “Would you be willing to sing this song for us at the feast tomorrow?”

Elurín swallowed. The feast tomorrow was a send-off for him and Eluréd. Everyone would be there whom the twins were familiar with – many of the soldiers, the servants, even their dear tutor, Astorren. And Maedhros would be there, and Maglor and Amras. 

Elurín had never sung in front of such a large audience before.

Yet it was their send-off feast, and Elurín wanted it to end on a good note. “Yes,” he said. “I can sing tomorrow.”

“And I,” Eluréd agreed. “But there are no lyrics.”

Maglor’s eyes crinkled. “Yes, there are. Can you think of them?”

Elurín’s eyes widened as he realized. “You mean – the song we wrote with Adar?”

Maglor nodded. “Would you sing it for us? I know it is personal for you and my brother, but … I believe all of us would be gladdened to hear it.”

Elurín exchanged a glance with Eluréd. The thought of singing with Maedhros was not entirely new – they had sung with him before, though Maedhros preferred to hum instead of “ruin the music with his rough voice,” as he would say.

He would have his own verses this time, Elurín mused, so he surely could not hum now. What would it be like to sing fully with Maedhros? To meld their voices together in harmony?

“I will sing with Adar,” Eluréd said, determination in his eyes. Elurín nodded in agreement.

Maglor smiled and kissed their brows, and both Elurín and Eluréd hugged him tightly. Elurín was going to miss Maglor’s music, of that he was certain. Maglor had given them many copies of his compositions to take along the journey, and even though it was not the same as Maglor’s singing, Elurín was comforted knowing that they were bringing a piece of home with them.

* * *

Elurín and Eluréd practiced their parts for most of the following morning. They even asked Maglor to show them how Maedhros would sing his part so they could adjust theirs accordingly. Maedhros was unfortunately too busy making final preparations for the feast, and for their departure, to practice with them. It only made Elurín more excited for the feast that evening. How would Maedhros sound? What would the other Elves think of the song? No matter how it went, Elurín knew that he would remember the event forever.

That evening, the dining hall was more crowded than Elurín expected. He and Eluréd sat on either side of Maedhros, dressed in their finest, and facing an entire hall filled with Noldor Elves. A variety of dishes sat before them on the long table; the mingling aromas of roasted stag, cooked vegetables, and savoury mushroom soups made Elurín’s stomach rumble.

After Maedhros welcomed the gathering, they all began to eat. Despite the solemnity of the occasion, talk and laughter filled the hall (albeit quieter than usual), punctured by the clink and clatter of silverware. Elurín was soon stuffed with food, especially mushroom soup. He leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh, surrounded by the warmth of the hall.

At his side, Maedhros smiled down at him. “Full already?”

Elurín nodded.

“Hopefully not so full that you cannot sing with me afterward.”

“Of course not!” Elurín exclaimed. Maedhros stroked Elurín’s hair once, chuckling. Yet there was a wavering gleam in his eyes, one that dimmed the brightness of his gaze and sent a pang of sadness into Elurín’s heart. He reached over to hug Maedhros’ side, and Maedhros held him firmly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elurín spotted Maglor rising from his seat and making his way over to the large harp nearby. The commotion of the hall quietened, and many eyes fell upon Maglor as he sat at the harp.

“It is almost time,” his adar murmured after a moment, drawing Eluréd close to him as well. “Are you ready?”

Elurín and Eluréd nodded. Butterflies swarmed in Elurín’s stomach, but he squared his shoulders and stood with Maedhros. He and Eluréd followed their adar around the table, but when Maedhros went to stand at Maglor’s side, Elurín and Eluréd remained before the table. In this way there was several feet of distance between them.

Elurín’s heart hammered against his ribs as Maglor strummed the harp strings. So many people were watching! What if he made a mistake? What if his voice failed him?

He looked to Maedhros; seeing his adar there, tall and unbent, golden freckles glimmering in the lamplight, sent a wave of courage over Elurín. Maedhros caught his eye and smiled, and as Maglor brought them to the first verse, he began to sing.

Everything, everyone, seemed to fade until it was just Maedhros and Maglor there. Elurín watched them, caught up in the sound of his adar’s singing, the warmness of it. Maedhros’ voice was rough, brought on by his torment in Angband, and it had never fully healed. Yet to Elurín’s ears, it was just as beautiful as Maglor’s singing.

_O silver stars,_

_With shimmering light,_

_You shine upon my face tonight._

_This man who stands here_

_Stained by deeds_

_That I would keep you_

_Safe from._

_I’ve watched you grow_

_With all the pride_

_And love that I could give_

_To you, and yet_

_You see the fear I hold_

_Within me._

_Despite the strength they say I wield,_

_I cannot always be your shield_

_From such a ruthless world as this._

_The darkness north,_

_The darkness here,_

_It shadows us and follows you_

_So closely._

Elurín’s eyes stung. Reading the verses on the page was one thing, but hearing it sung, and by Maedhros himself, was much different. Maglor plucked at the strings as Maedhros fell silent, and they both looked to Elurín and Eluréd expectantly. Elurín took a deep breath, his hand entwining with his brother’s.

Together their voices rose in melody and harmony, filling the hall.

_O burning star,_

_Who shines so red,_

_We hear your cry and feel your woe._

_Danger always followed us_

_From caverns deep_

_To fortress tall,_

_And even when we stand with you,_

_We sense it_

_Hovering._

_The words that drove you forth to war,_

_To spill the blood of those who_

_Kept your Jewels from you,_

_It haunts us well_

_And daily._

_Even more what haunts us now:_

_That you might send us far from there_

_Which has become_

_A home to us:_

_Where harp is strung with solemn tune,_

_The stone so cold despite the hearth,_

_And all the warmth that we can find_

_Is from your own_

_Embraces._

They quietened, breathing heavily. Elurín looked up at Maedhros, who began to sing his part. The pain in his voice made Elurín wince, and his breath trembled as he listened.

_O silver stars,_

_You must know now,_

_How deeply you can wound my heart._

_To see you walk away from me_

_Is more than I can bear,_

_And yet_

_The thought of losing you_

_To darkness deep_

_Is such a blade within my chest._

_My brothers I have seen depart,_

_And cousins too! I feel their loss_

_For dearly I_

_Still hold them._

_You brought a spark into my life_

_As brilliant as Varda's gems._

_Please hark my words_

_O silver stars!_

_I do not wish to see your light_

_Extinguished by_

_My oversight._

Something glistened in Maedhros’ eyes, but Elurín did not look too closely, for Eluréd’s voice rose up, alone. Elurín saw Maedhros and Maglor’s surprise; had they expected both the twins to sing this part together?

But it was fitting, Elurín thought, that Eluréd should sing the verses that he had written on his own. They had decided it together.

A strain of Eluréd’s anger and grief laced his words as he sang. It passed through the hall like a rainstorm, battering the walls, the ceiling, piercing Elurín’s heart.

_O burning star_

_Of many points_

_We hark your words but feel remiss_

_If we do not remind you of_

_Our losses._

_You hurt us deeply, do you know?_

_Of course you do_

_For we did throw_

_A-many tears and wounding words_

_Against your heart_

_So long ago._

_And yet it feels like yesterday_

_That we spoke of that fateful night,_

_But surely you have not_

_Forgotten_

_What you took_

_And now shall take._

_You stole or home, our family,_

_The life that we were born to lead,_

_Which we have not let slip from mind_

_And never shall_

_We do so._

_You let us stay, you held us close,_

_And though you promised us your love,_

_You mean to send us far away;_

_Another family now to tear_

_Away from us._

A flurry of notes met the end of Eluréd’s part. Something gleamed on Maglor’s cheek, but his playing remained unbroken and flawless. Maedhros’s eyes burned as he gazed at the twins, hand clenched at his side.

And then he sang.

_Beloved star_

_Of silver bright,_

_Never could I make this right._

_For proper penance I would give_

_If I had time_

_To give it._

_I’ve hurt you deeply, this I know,_

_As surely as the_

_Valacirca_

_Shining in the sky above:_

_A challenge to the dark up north_

_And mem’ry of the Judge’s Doom_

_Proclaimed upon the Noldorin_

_That I cannot_

_Escape from._

_With each beat of my wretched heart_

_I promise you,_

_For this is true,_

_I never will stop loving you._

_My foster sons, my silver stars,_

_Who graced me with_

_Forgiveness and_

_Much more that I did not deserve,_

_Remember now what I shall say:_

_Lands and lakes may keep us ‘part,_

_From western coast_

_To eastern range,_

_E’en Halls of Mandos_

_And the Void,_

_But always shall I treasure you._

_For neither distance nor my Oath_

_Will ever ease the deep regard_

_I hold for you._

Something warm and wet passed down Elurín’s cheek. Maedhros’ music filled him to the bone, warm and strong and tender above all. His shoulders trembled, yet his adar’s singing kept him from breaking apart.

 _It is my turn now,_ Elurín thought.

Maglor’s fingers flurried over the harp strings, leading them to the next verse.

Elurín breathed deeply, and his voice flowed from him.

_O burning star,_

_Most loved Adar,_

_Your words shall make my poor heart weep._

_And yet it is our Doom, I see,_

_That we cannot remain_

_With you_

_Forever._

_Your Oath will call you far away_

_Where we cannot_

_Go with you,_

_But_

_You shall not go before I speak,_

_Before I’ve had a chance to give_

_My blessings:_

_My hopes that you will not stray far,_

_That peace will find you in the end,_

_And that we may be_

_Reunited_

_By grace of Valar and All-Father._

_So I shall turn to those great Powers_

_For though they listen not to you,_

_O Noldo lord_

_And Kinslayer,_

_To us they still have list’ning ears._

_For Sindar princes we are named_

_And not to be_

_Forgotten._

_My voice I lift up to the West:_

A Elbereth Gilthoniel!

_Let them hear what I shall speak!_

_For though the stars shine cold for those_

_Who turned against the West, I say_

_That two stars still_

_Shine bright above_

_The eldest of the Fire Spirit!_

_O burning star_

_Who loves us so,_

_Whatever may take place from now,_

_Do not forget us as you go,_

_For we will not_

_Forget you._

He poured all he could into the music as he sang. All that he felt, his sorrow and love, his loss, his hope.

A breeze ruffled his hair, passing around the hall. The lamplight flickered, and the hearthfires flared. When Elurín fell silent, he floated in the silence for a few heartbeats, exhausted but satisfied.

At his side, Eluréd began to sing, soft but clear.

_O burning star,_

_I spoke in wrath,_

_Bringing forth the memories_

_That pain us all_

_So deeply._

Maglor’s hands became a blur against his harp. The flurry of notes, mingling and dancing around them, brightened the hall, seeming to cast them all in a golden light.

When Maedhros sang, Elurín thought he heard a strain of another voice, one that was like his adar’s and yet not, a voice of youth and strength that was born in the West.

_Beloved star,_

_There is no need_

_To give a reason for your words._

_I understand_

_I truly do,_

_And I shall never_

_Blame you._

_My mem’ry of you two will stay_

_As clear as day, so blue above,_

_And brightness of your love_

_I’ll keep_

_Within me._

The harp’s music rose through the hall, then gradually came down, falling upon them like flower petals in the wind. Soon all that was left was silence.

Elurín could not tear his eyes away from Maedhros, nor, it seemed, could he look away from them. Before Elurín knew what he was doing, he and Eluréd both ran toward Maedhros and collided against his midriff. His arms caught them, and he knelt to kiss their faces.

Elurín heard applause from the Elves in the hall, though it seemed to come from a distance. All he knew now was his adar’s strong embrace, the same one that Elurín experienced when they first met in the snow-blown forest.

He buried his face against Maedhros’ shoulder, shielded in his adar’s red hair. Eluréd did the same after kissing Maedhros’ cheek. Tears glistened on his face, but his expression was one of peace.

Elurín did not know how long they knelt there, wrapped around each other. Perhaps Maglor and Amras came to hold them. He listened to Maedhros’ steady heart, beating beneath the layers of cloth, and to its rhythm Elurín hummed.

_My mem’ry of you all will stay_

_As clear as day, so blue above,_

_And brightness of your love_

_I’ll keep_

_Within me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, I imagine Elured and Elurin to sound like AURORA when they sing, like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn_6i7Wed-c
> 
> As for how Maedhros would sound (with the twins), I'm thinking something like this (Wardruna and AURORA): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnkTuHP9q3o
> 
> I don't have a concrete melody in mind for this song, just a vague impression in my mind lol ^^; But if you guys have any ideas for the melody, I'd be very happy to hear of it! :D
> 
> All in all that's the end of this little story! Thank you to all who followed along! Your comments and kudos mean a lot :D


End file.
